1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bundle cable connector assembly and, more particularly, to a method for assembling a bundle cable connector assembly that includes assembly steps for eliminating bird caging, stray wires, dielectric shielding shrinkage, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A bundle cable connector assembly is an electrical wire connector that allows one or more wires to be electrically coupled to one or more other wires through another bundle cable connector assembly, where each wire is typically a plurality of wound wire threads. Bundle cable connector assemblies have many applications for providing an electrical connection between various components. Each wire is typically mounted to a connector pin, and one or more connector pins are mounted to a connector body to provide the bundle cable connector assembly.
A series of assembly steps are used to couple the wire to the connector pin and the connector pins to the connector body to provide the bundle cable connector assembly. However, the known or conventional assembly steps typically produce bird cages, i.e., wire thread stretching and twisting, wires extending through the connector pin, loose wire threads, dielectric shield shrinking, etc., any one of which can provide a short circuit and/or wire thread grounding that affects the connector assemblies performance.